Lindy Goes to the Dogs
"Lindy Goes to the Dogs" is the third episode in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It premiered on March 8, 2015.It is the 23rd episode overall. Overview Lindy falls in love with a puppy she is fostering and has a hard time letting him go to his new family. Garrett gets a job at Rumble Juice. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Delia get extremely competitive over their design projects in Home Ec.http://www.nickandmore.com/2015/02/20/disney-channels-march-2015-premiere-highlights/ Story Then, in Rumble Juice, Jasmine and Delia are going through their ideas for Home Ec class. Garrett applies and gets a job there. Delia says she hasn't come up with an idea yet and Jasmine tells her the project is due the following day. Meanwhile, Garrett starts to like working at Rumble Juice, but then starts to dislike it after what Betty has him do. During Home Ec class, the teacher chooses Delia's idea over Jasmine's and Jasmine gets jealous and insults Delia's choice of fashion, which causes the girls to stat arguing. Meanwhile, Lindy starts to get really attached to Franklin and falls in love with him. Jasmine is seen outside Rumble Juice, upset and Logan comes to her. Jasmine tells Logan that she and Delia aren't speaking to each other and he helps her with her problem. Logan also encourages Jasmine to apologise to Delia, because she feels bad for upsetting her. Jasmine then notices Franklin with Lindy and Lindy introduces Franklin to Jasmine. Jasmine also says she'll get Lindy a smoothie for Lindy and water for Franklin. Logan then thinks Jasmine called him a cutie, which makes it seem like Logan likes Jasmine, because of that and also the way he looked at her. A man walks past and notices Franklin and tells Lindy and Logan that his family have been thinking about getting a puppy and Logan tells the guy where to look online for more information. Jasmine apologises to Delia hurting her feelings, Delia also apologises to Jasmine and the girls make up. Garrett tries to get fired from Rumble Juice, but Betty promotss Garrett, much to his shock and he keeps the job. In the final scene, in the Watson's basement, Jasmine and Delia show off their new fashion idea to their friends, which Garrett models and asks the girls where the zipper is, because he needs to use the bathroom. Jasmine tells Garrett there is no zipper and Garrett says they need to fix that and the episode ends}} Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Guest cast *Keeshan Giles as Henry * Dieterich Gray as Mr. Detweiler Quotes TBA Trivia * Jordan Fisher might guest star in this episode, for he went to the live taping. * This is one of many episodes that has Lindy's name in the title. * Penelope Barkness might return in this episode. * This episode is previous named Lindy's Dogged Pursuit. * Garret gets a job at Rumble Juice *It was revealed that Lindy and Logan had a dog when they were younger, called Harry Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015